The secret behind Clara
by Hopelessly-Writing-FanFictions
Summary: Who really is the character Clara? We've seen her as soufflé girl trapped in a dalek and we've seen her as Clara and Oswin. But, there's another secret about her true identity. I hope you enjoy and dont forget to leave a review :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Doctor, we have to do this, I have to be with Rory, I'm sorry, but I have to go!"

After those impassioned words, and a look that spoke a thousand thoughts of thankfulness for their time together, Amelia Pond turned her back on the Weeping Angel and was abruptly gone. The Doctor cried out but, no matter how much he cried, she wasn't coming back. He turned and gasped at the name that was under Rory's on the tombstone. He sat there, wondering how to justify to his wife, River Song, how he'd let her mother and father die. Well, not die, but leave, and be in a fixed time that neither he nor River could ever visit. Yes, he might be a Time Lord, but in this event he couldn't travel back in time to bring them back. And that would mean for the rest of time he would have to live with Rivers nagging him about him being "inconsiderate" and "not caring". Granted, River was not one to _nag_, for the most part, but the Doctor didn't want to face the reproach he knew he would find in her eyes.

The Doctor swore from that point on that he would never have another companion and that he was going to hide away and give up on saving the world. He'd done it time and time again. He loved this little planet out in the backwater of this spiral Milky Way more than he really ought to, and each time he saved it, it got harder and harder. What was the point of saving it anymore? What was the point of having Companions? Both they and this world slipped from his grasp more times than he wanted to remember. Barbara, Vicki, Jamie, Jo, Sarah Jane (ah, dear friend), Tegan, Melanie, Rose (he did envy his human double sometimes), Jack, Martha, Donna (and his heart ached for the memories he'd had to steal from her), and now Rory and Amy, to name a few, all gone…And those last two, beloved friends and family, hurt more than he could bear. And still his enemies kept coming back to attack this world, again and again and again, and for how long could he stop them. For how long did he _want_ to?

He got in his Tardis and travelled back to 1875 where he stayed for years, with his friends who swore to keep him hidden and find out what was going on in the world. Nothing they could do would make him budge, and finally the Silurian Madame Vastra and her wife, Jenny Flint, and the Doctor's Sontaran manservant Strax, knew they had to take his job on themselves. It was hard work, dangerous work, and more than once Vastra and Strax commiserated on the Doctor's withdrawal. But one day, Christmas Eve in 1892 in fact, the Doctor went out and bumped into a woman named Clara. He recognized her face, but couldn't remember where from. He just stared at her. Her eyes glistened when she saw him.

"Oi, there, did you build that snowman there?" Clara's voice was clear and strong, piercing the cloud in which the Doctor walked almost perpetually these days. He turned back to her and the snowman, his eyes widening as he realized that this was no regular creation of ice. He quickly ran for his carriage.

The Sontaran was steering the Doctor's carriage, and as the Doctor went to get into the carriage Clara jumped in before he could notice.

"Back home, please, Strax, and quickly. There's a girl back there who reminds me of someone but I don't know who," the Doctor shouted, and at that point Clara spoke.

"You know me from somewhere and I know you from somewhere but where I do not know and neither do you. But, I am going to find out." The Doctor sighed and instructed Strax to grab a memory worm. He slipped out of the carriage, and Clara followed.

The Doctor started to speak to Clara, and stopped as more snowmen began to form around them. Clara's eyes widened as they started to move. Their mouths opened in hunger.

"It's you!" the Doctor shouted. "They're responding to your thoughts! _You_ have to make them go away!"

"And how am I supposed to do that? How am I supposed to make _hungry moving_ snowmen go away?!"

"Think of them melting!"

Clara stared wildly at the impossible advancing force. She tried concentrating, pushing her fear away, and finally, _finally_, the snowmen dissolved in a splash of gray slush. She put her hands on her hips and turned to the doctor.

"You know if you use that memory thing I'll forget how to deal with these snowmen?" she said challengingly. The Doctor agreed grudgingly, and started to climb into the carriage and leave.

"My name is Clara, by the way. What is your name?" she called after him.

"The Doctor, just the Doctor, and I would like to be on my own. You're lucky you don't remember me and it should stay that way. So I would really appreciate it if you leave."

Clara grimaced but followed the carriage discreetly as it moved through the streets. She kept her eyes on the doctor and repeated, "I know you and I will figure out how."

The Doctor finally made Strax stop the carriage, and he jumped out and hurried into a park, but Clara was faster than the Doctor was and cornered him.

"There's something you're not telling me and you are going to tell me."

The doctor just ignored her and darted away. Clara, hampered by her long skirt, chased after him, but lost sight of him. She looked around and then up at the low clouds. They were too low. She grinned and jumped, and snagged the bottom of the staircase. She looked up the staircase to where the TARDIS must be hovering, lost in the clouds.

Clara stood at the bottom and took a deep breath. She said to herself, "I know who you are. You are my father. I am your daughter. I've regenerated and my time travel contraption has broken and I need your help but I can't tell you. You have to find out for yourself." Clara took another deep breath and began to run up the staircase to the TARDIS so that she could try and make the Doctor realize who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Clara had travelled through time to try and find the Doctor after she revived, still as Jenny, and left Messaline, but at one point her time machine had a fatal malfunction and blew up. She was too badly hurt to stay as the Jenny that the Doctor remembered and thought dead, so she regenerated and ended up in the Dalek asylum. They'd gotten to her, thankfully without realizing who she was, and converted her. It had taken time to regain her memories of her first life, even as her mind rejected the conversion and created a handy little hallucination for her. She wasn't Jenny anymore, and she hit on the name Clara. Clara Oswald. She liked the sound of it. Sometime at the end of the conversion, she again blocked the Daleks.

"Oswald wins again," she muttered. "Os wins. Os…wins. Oswin. I like that. Oswin. Rather be that than Clara. Oswin. Strong. Oswin, I win, we win, you blasted metal cones, you are dealing with OSWIN now and you _will not beat her_!"

She spent many years in this state, and somehow managed to contact the Doctor. However, in the end, the Doctor only saw her as a Dalek with soufflé girl trapped inside. She managed to do what she could for him, erasing the collective Dalek memory of him. And she left him one small piece of advice.

"Run, you clever boy, and remember." She smiled to herself in calm acceptance, knowing what the Doctor planned. As the Doctor blew up the Dalek asylum, she managed to use the emergency one time travel button she'd built into her prison, and ended up in 1891. There, she lived two lives: one as a lower class barmaid, and the other as a middle class governess. But now she was stuck in 1892 and was attempting to make the Doctor figure out who she was. She knew, somehow, that the Time Lord laws said that no matter what you can't reveal to another Time Lord that you are one. However if they guess, you are allowed to tell them.

Gallifrey was gone, long gone now, but Clara wasn't sure if this cancelled out the previous laws, or if something still made sure they were followed. That uncertainty made her skirt close to the letter of the law. This meant that Clara had her work cut out for her if she was going to make the Doctor figure this out.

As Clara reached the top of the staircase, she noticed the Doctor's TARDIS, which sat on top of a cloud. She knew what to expect from the TARDIS, but she had to act like she had no idea what the innocuous looking phonebooth actually was. She knocked on the door and the Doctor came out. At that moment Clara spoke.

"Why are you in a box on top of the clouds?"

"You wouldn't understand," the Doctor replied.

"I would, now let me in," she said as she barged past the Doctor and entered into the TARDIS. Her jaw dropped, and after she looked around, she said, "But it's bigger on the inside."

As she said that, her eyes glimmered. She'd never realized she was this good a liar, but it was turning out that she was.

The Doctor just nodded his head, saying, "Yes, it's bigger on the inside and can travel through time. You may think I'm crazy, but I'm not joking. You can leave if you think I'm mental or if I am creeping you out." However, Clara just stood there and then after a minute continued to look around.

The Doctor just looked at her, wondering why she wasn't leaving, and more importantly, why this impossible ship wasn't overwhelming her. After a while the Doctor spoke.

"Fine, you can stay, but only if you're prepared to travel through time with me for _one_ journey _only_."

Clara nodded at the Doctor's suggestion, as she knew this was her chance to show him who she was.

"So where are we going then, Doctor?" Clara asked, but the Doctor didn't answer, so she spoke again." Is it a surprise where we're going or do you just not talk much?"

The Doctor glanced at Clara and the looked away again. As they travelled though time, Clara began to look around. Firstly she came across the swimming pool. _This must have been new,_ she thought, as she couldn't remember it being there when she travelled with him.

"Do you have any children, Doctor?" Clara asked, and to her surprise he actually replied.

"Yes, but I-I don't know…where…she is. I don't really want to talk about it. But, um, I'm sure wherever she is she is doing great." He smiled briefly, and Clara saw a light in his eyes flare for a moment. "My Jenny was-_is_-strong and brave and smart." As he said this Clara's face lit up. She'd never in her whole life heard her father say such nice things about her. Maybe she could keep her true identity a secret for a bit longer. Only because she might find out what her dad actually thought about her, no other reason at all, she thought to herself. She grimaced briefly. She might be a good liar to her father, but she was no liar to herself.

_**Thank you for reading so far I will be updating this story shortly**_


End file.
